


Reunion

by CosmicSpectra



Series: McReyes Week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: Gabriel went away on a two-week long mission and when he returns he treats Jesse to something special.  Day five of McReyes week, prompt was reunion.





	

Jesse sighed as he laid on the couch in the rec room. Gabriel had been sent on a long mission, even he didn’t know how long it would take. This was the first mission that Jesse wasn't allowed to join, something about him not being ready for this type of mission. He had pouted and gave his best puppy eyes but Gabriel didn’t budge. So now two weeks later found him lying around the base. His teammates gave him sympathy looks as they walked past. They knew he was close to their commander but they didn’t know how close.

Jesse sighed again and curled up, he missed his Gabe. His stomach grumbled and with a soft groan he moved from the couch and headed to the mess hall. He gathered the food and moved to sit with some other Blackwatch soldiers. Among the laughter and talking, he momentarily forgot about his loneliness. The sun was setting by the time the group part, each heading back to their own room for the night. Jesse bid everyone a good night before heading back to his small room. It wasn’t much, big enough for a bed, and a decent size bathroom. Really, though, it was everything to him. It was his and it was more than he had in Deadlock.

He stripped to just his underwear and collapsed on the bed. He reached underneath and pulled out a shirt. It was one of Gabriel’s shirts that he ‘borrowed’. He held it up to his face and took a deep breath, it still smelled like him. He nuzzled against the shirt and moved to curl up, holding it against his chest.

A soft whimper left him as he took another smell, his arousal growing. A hand moved to his clothed groin, giving it a squeeze before moving underneath the boxers. He loosely wrapped his hand around the cock, thrusting up into his hand. He held the shirt close to his face to muffle his noises, one problem he had was that he was loud in bed. Though Gabriel didn’t mind at all, he made it his personal mission to make Jesse scream. It helped that Gabriel’s bedroom was soundproof.

He bit down on the shirt as a loud moan came out. He tightens his hold on his cock and started to thrust in it. He imagined his hand was Gabriel’s, imagining that the other was pressed against his back, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. A whine left him as he squeezed the head and stroked faster. His breaths came up in pants as his pleasure rose. Eyes closed, he thrust his hips up as he quickly approached his orgasm. With a muffled shout, he came, coating his hand in cum. Jesse moved to his back, still clutching the shirt as he relaxed. With a hum, he reached to grab the tissues to clean up.

He moved to put the shirt on and moved underneath the blankets. Jesse nuzzled against the pillows, and let out a small yawn. Slowly he closed his eyes, wishing Gabriel would come back soon.

 

The next day found Jesse in the same spot he was yesterday. He was curled up on the couch and mindlessly watched the TV. His training was done for the day and there was still no word on when Gabriel would be back. It was just before supper there was an announcement over the com saying everyone was to report to the hanger. Jesse perked up at that, that meant there was a plane coming in, that meant Gabriel was back! He hurried to his feet and practically ran down to the hanger, bumping into some people but not caring. There was already a crowd at the hanger, both Overwatch and Blackwatch were here. He wiggled his way through the crowd, he wanted to be up front to see Gabriel. As he squeezed between two people he stumbled away from the crowd and into someone.

He looked up and paled when he saw that it was Strike Commander Morrison he ran into. The other turned around and smiled when he saw Jesse.

“It seems like your student has finally arrived” he teased. Jesse heard Gabriel mumble something and Jack laugh. He straightens out a little, mumbles a ‘sorry sir. His eyes widen when he felt a hand pat his shoulder and looked up to see the famous Morrison smile.

“At ease son…I’ll leave Gabe in your capable hands. Gabe, I’ll see you later. Come Ana” he said. With another smile, Jack took his leave. Ana waved at Jesse, giving him a small smile before leaving. Jesse watched them leave before turning his attention to Gabriel. He relaxes fully when he saw his love, a small smile forming on his face.

The other looked like hell, but he had no injuries that Jesse saw. Dark bags were under Gabriel’s eyes but he smiled when he saw Jesse. Both had to resist the urge to hug each other right here, they did have a reputation to hold. Instead, Gabriel walked over to Jesse, moving a hand to rough his hair and handed him his bag.

“Come…you can carry that back to my room,” he said, his voice showing how tired he was. Jesse nodded, figuring out that this was just an excuse to get Jesse to come with him. They walked together in silence, enjoying the company of the other.

Once they were behind the privacy of Gabriel’s door, Jesse set the bag down and moved to hug the other. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he buried his face in the other’s chest.

“Mi cielo….I missed you so much” whispered Gabriel.

“I missed you…..mi rey” whispered Jesse. Gabriel purred and moved one hand to Jesse’s hair. He softly stroke the other’s soft hair and moved to kiss the top of Jesse’s head. With a purr, he moved to kiss Jesse on the lips. Jesse moaned and moved closer, standing on his toes as he pushed into the kiss. Gabriel chuckles and moved to lift the other. Jesse immediately wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s hips and moved his arms around the other. The kiss grew heated and they both let out a moan.

Gabriel slowly moved them to his bedroom, making sure Jesse didn’t fall. He carefully set him on the bed and moved him toward the center of this. He spread Jesse’s legs and settled between them. He looked down at his love and smiled, taking in the sight. A lovely blush had formed on Jesse’s face and he was shyly looking at him. Gabriel’s smile grew and he leans down to softly kiss the other. He purred, hands moving underneath Jesse’s shirt. Fingers softly rubbed and stroked along the soft flesh, working their way up to Jesse’s chest. There they teased and played with his nipples. Gabriel smirked as Jesse moaned and squirmed under his touch.

He ended the kiss and moved to take Jesse’s shirt off, tossing to the floor. Gabriel moved to take his own off, before moving back to kiss the other. Jesse moaned and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. He arched his chest against the hands and let out another moan, his cock twitching from the stimulation. Gabriel purred and moved down to kiss along Jesse’s neck. The other gasped and tilted his head to the side to let Gabriel have more of his neck. Gabriel purred and nipped at the soft flesh. Jesse moaned and thrust his hips against Gabriel’s thigh.

Gabriel smirked and moved his thigh against Jesse’s groin, getting another moan from the other. He kissed Jesse’s neck before pulling back. His hands moved to Jesse’s hips and pulled down his pants, revealing his cock. He tossed the pants to the floor and moaned at the sight.

Jesse squirmed under the gaze but smiled up at Gabriel. He moved his hands to the other’s chest, softly roaming and stroking the muscles. Gabriel moaned at the touches and gasped when fingers teased his nipples.

“A-ah…Jesse” he groaned. Jesse’s blush darken at that, his breath came up in a hitch and his arousal spiked. He moved his fingers against the nipples again. Another moan left Gabriel and he moved his hips against Jesse, his clothed groin rubbing against the other’s cock. Jesse cried out and thrust back against Gabriel. Soon their moans filled the room, Jesse’s a little louder than Gabriel’s.

“G-Gabriel!...need you!” he cried. The other nodded and moved to get the lube from the nightstand. He coated his fingers and spread Jesse’s legs more. He moved the fingers to Jesse’s cute hole, rubbing some of the lube around it before pushing a finger in.

Both gasped, one from the tight feel around his finger, the other from the fullness. Two weeks was too long to go without fucking. Gabriel moved his other hand around Jesse’s cock, lightly stroking it as he moved his finger. Jesse moaned out, thrusting his hip against the finger and up against the hand. His own hands moved to grip the sheets beneath him. He groaned when another finger entered him. They slowly stretched him, taking their sweet time with him. While he appreciated it, he wanted them to move faster; he wanted Gabriel!

“E…enough!....I want you!” he moaned out. Gabriel chuckled and moved to kiss his cheek.

“Just a little bit longer cariño…..I want to make sure you’re nice and stretched” he said. Jesse whined and moved his hips against the fingers. Gabriel purred and moved to kiss along Jesse’s neck as he moved the fingers. It wasn’t long before he pushed in a third finger, stretching them around. As he moved them, he brushed against Jesse’s prostate.

The other arched his back as he cried out, his toes curled as pleasure ran throughout his body. Gabriel smirked against his skin and moved to rub against the small nub. Jesse cried out again and cursed, he wanted Gabriel’s cock!

“Please! Fuck me Gabe!” he yelled. Gabriel’s smirk grew and he removed the fingers. He coated his cock up and lined it up with Jesse’s hole. Hands moved to Jesse’s hips, lightly gripping them as pushed in. He gasps as the tight heat wrapped around him, god this was perfect.

Jesse moaned in relief and cried out in happiness. He groaned as the cock stretched and moved in him, he missed this. It wasn’t long until all the cock was fully in him. He moaned at the fullness and wiggled his hips. Gabriel gasped and gave a small thrust. Jesse purred and moved his hips back against the thrust. Slowly Gabriel started to move, his grip on Jesse’s hips tighten as he moved. Jesse tossed his head back as the cock moved, the sweet friction lite his nerves on fire.

Soon, Gabriel moved faster, his own softer moans came out as he moved. He softly cursed as he moved, Jesse gripped him so nicely. His own pleasure was growing, quicker than usual. He weakly cursed, he wanted to make Jesse cum first. So he lifted Jesse’s hips a little as he moved, the change in angle made him hit the other’s prostate. Jesse cried out, eyes closing as pleasure washed over him. His cock laid against his stomach, head shining with pre-cum and begging to be touched. That’s what Gabriel did. He moved a hand to Jesse’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

At this Jesse let out a loud cry. He clung to the sheets as his muscles tensed as the pleasure build. His breaths came up in short gasps and he pushed his hips up in the hand. With another hit of his prostate he came. His muscles tensed and he cried loudly as he came, his cum coating Gabriel’s hand and his own stomach. He gasped and groaned as his body became heavy and boneless.

He weakly cried as Gabriel moved faster, the tightness of Jesse pushing him closer to orgasm. With a low cry, he finally came, pushing his cock deep in Jesse as he came. He gasped and panted, slowly pulling out. Jesse whined and reached out for Gabriel. The other smiled and moved into the other’s arms, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Mi ceilo….te amo” he purred. 

“Te amo…mi rey” Jesse purred back. He moved to kiss Gabriel’s cheek and sighed softly. He was so content and happy right now, he had his love back.


End file.
